darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alonne Knight Captain
Alonne Knight Captains are enemies in Dark Souls II. Lore Originally named in honor of Sir Alonne after he had departed the Old Iron King once he helped him ascend to power. Captains of Alonne Knight were loyal servants of the Old Iron King who were tasked with defending his fortress from intruders along with Alonne Knights. Even after the castle was swallowed by lava, and the king was transformed into a demon, the knights continued to serve their master and protect the ruins of his kingdom. Description Alonne Captains are tall, ornately armored opponents encountered in Iron Keep and Drangleic Castle. They are deadly at all ranges, pummeling opponents with greatarrows at range, and unleashing a series of quick, deadly attacks with their lightning swords up close. Strategy These are deadly opponents at all ranges. Their ranged attack is slow and easy to dodge, but packs a punch if it connects and will cause knockback if blocked. They are often encountered in groups, which makes dodging arrows more difficult. It is, however, generally preferable to engage them at range, since they are very fast, and have a lightning sword attack that can penetrate shields. They are very weak to lightning damage, however, and somewhat susceptible to magic, but resist fire to a great degree. If one is confident, they can be parried. When in melee range of an Alonne Knight Captain, you could easily dodge their attacks. They take some time to recover from performing their attacks, leaving them vulnerable to backstabs. Location *Iron Keep *Drangleic Castle Attacks Overhead Strike: Draws their sword and performs an overhead slash with it. Stab: Draws their sword and performs a small lunge at the opponent. Charge: One hand holds the sheath and the other holds the hilt of the sword, rests it against its side and performs a quick charge at the player, finishes by performing a horizontal slash. Palm Strike: Will pull hand away from hilt of sword and quickly thrust out right palm. This attack is fast and difficult to see coming when noticing it for the first time. Can bypass shields and goes through parry animations while doing moderate damage. Greatbow Shot: Fires a destructive greatarrow with their greatbow, and the greatarrow that is shot at the player possesses weak homing capabilities. Getting hit by a number of these arrows is ill-advised, as each arrow slowly destroys your equipment upon impact. Drops 100px | | Alonne Captain Armor | Alonne Captain Armor.png 100px | | Alonne Knight Gauntlets | Alonne Knight Gauntlets.png 100px | | Alonne Knight Leggings | Alonne Knight Leggings.png 100px | | Alonne Greatbow | Alonne Greatbow.png 100px | | Monastery Charm | Monastery Charm.png 60px | | Blacksteel Katana | Blacksteel Katana.png 100px | }} Notes *They never chain attacks; after one strike they always sheath their blade and get ready to strike again. This gives a brief moment to counter-attack. Their red phantom counterparts can chain another slash after their initial strike, but this is very rare on their behalf. *In NG+, two red phantom versions wait in the furnace next to the Smelter Demon's area; they will attack the player as soon as they open either door. They have slightly more health and seem to move faster. * They have the same death cry as the Black and Silver Knights of Dark Souls, as well as similar lore; guarding and protecting over what is lost or has changed over the course of time. *Once they have drawn their greatbow, they will stop moving and will not track the player at all. As such they will likely not hit the player as long as they continue to move. Trivia *They use the technique known as Iaijutsu that is also seen in Alonne Knights. This also extends to the moveset of their dropped weapon, the Blacksteel Katana. However, as such, the Alonne Captains possess a far-more disciplined form of such technique. *Strangely, the Alonne Knight Captains have the crest of Drangleic on their armor. Gallery Alonne Captain Bow.png|A Knight Captain drawing his greatbow pl:Kapitanowie rycerzy Alonne Category:Dark Souls II: Enemies